Eelix
Sporepedia Description "The eelix are ancient ancestors of the modern-day Aurix. They represent one of the earliest forms of fish-equivalents upon Vuunega, and have long since gone extinct. However, they have recently been recovered using DNA revitalization on fossils." Background History Sea Phase At first, the aurii had adapted into a species of parasitic eel-like creatures known as the hemochelys, and were, for all intents and purposes, known as the eelix. Being hemochelys eeloids, they fed exclusively upon the blood of other fauna. The eelix were common parasites to the bottom-feeding skulker wrays, who in turn were descendants of the far fiercer loomer vorms. The eelix were far more cowardly than the aurix would eventually become, and spent much of these early years hiding within a small, cavernous rock on the sea floor of the green vuukelp forests that inhabited the more tropical waters off the southern coast of the nearby continent of Zeeon known as the Zeeonian Sea. Here they lived as small colonies, and this large and deeply porous rock would come to be forever referred to as Colony Rock. The schools of eelix eventually returned to their nomadic roots however, choosing to explore rather than stay put in their cave, sneaking back and forth through the many vuukelp fronds that grew around them. Despite exploratory tendencies, the eelix were too afraid to attempt anything too risky. After a bit of time, their eyesight improved (which was their only sense at the time), as well as switching out their vibrant blue shading for monochromatic camouflage and an electrical discharge (similar to that found in an electric eel, though far weaker). Although things seemed decently peaceful and prosperous (albeit frightening) in the vuukelp forest, a disaster struck one day that changed the course of their lives forever. They had gone to visit the nearby red vuukelp forest, and came across a large dunkleosteus-type ichthyoid, known as a green clacker. Seeing this, they chose to return to their home stalking grounds, only to find it decimated from some unknown force. The vuukelp was destroyed, and much of the local fauna were found dead. Frightened as usual, a large number of the eelix chose to flee the area forever, heading through the insignificant buffer zone until they finally reached the tropical koryl reefs closer to Zeeon's shores. [[image:Eelix MS Sprite.gif|thumb|left|In Monster Space.]] Upon arrival in this new biome, they would come to find themselves setting up new colonies underneath the tangled "tendrils" of one of the local species of koryl, where they fed on poisonous but slow and docile nurilanch. Living here did not last long either, however, and the eelix soon discovered large, horse-sized eagle ray-like species, called titan wrays, swimming just along the outskirts of the koryl reef. Sizing the beasts up, many of the packs (known as a cete of eelix) traveled to these massive creatures and began feeding off of them, like the hemophagic parasites they were. Soon they found themselves attaching to those they had claimed as permanent hosts, which the cetes had fed off so well by gorging themselves on the excess of blood flowing through the monster's veins, that they finally grew in size without any other provocation. As usual, it wasn't long however until the neomva (the ancient, swimming ancestors of the now-flying neomwa) discovered the new colonies, and once again they exploited them as a food source. Due to this, the eelix eventually evolved from the old parasitic eeloid forms into a new species called hemovenators, which were the very first species of known spinocephalopods. Finally the titan wrays swam as far into the koryl reef as they could possibly go, and began to mingle (it is generally assumed they had gone there to breed), and the eelix, which had now begun to go extinct and were being replaced with the hemovenators, more commonly known as the squillix, found the neomva had been feeding on other creatures in the area as well, although it was still uncertain why these neomva were usually not seen around the Aurix ancestral descendant species. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Original Content Category:Spore Category:Alien Species Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Hematophage Category:Vuunega Inhabitants Category:Extinct Species